The Trial
by Nicole
Summary: Last installment in the "BETRAYAL" series. CJ is raped.


The Trial  
  
~*three weeks later*~  
  
"CJ!"  
  
"CJ!"  
  
"CJ!"  
  
The press secretary ducked her head as she was escorted into a black secret service car. She cringed slightly as the door was slammed after she was seated, and turned to her left.  
  
"You know," she began lightly, "I highly dislike not being able to answer the press. I mean, what are my boys going to think about me? In the press room, I'm Queen CJ. Why don't we just hold a small press conference so I can set the record-"   
  
"CJ," Toby interrupted her. "You know you can't do that. We don't want this going completely public. You hold a White House press conference for your own behalf-"   
  
CJ sighed and leaned her head back against the seat. "I know, Toby. I was just kidding." Then, in a serious tone, "How did the hearing go?"   
  
"As well as can be expected," Toby replied as they pulled up to the white house entrance. "It was a good idea to have, but the real fun starts tomorrow."   
  
CJ and Toby exited the vehicle and began to walk into the Manor. "Yeah," CJ stated humorously. "Let the good times roll."   
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
CJ supported her head in her hand, her elbow perched on the rectangle table in the mural room. To her left sat Toby and Leo, and across from them sat Sam, Josh, and in front of Leo, President Bartlet.   
  
Josh glanced at his watch. 1:19.   
  
"Sam, you're aware of the questions I'll ask you, right?" Toby asked for the hundreth time.   
  
Sam sighed. "Yes, Toby."   
  
Toby looked over his papers again, the number of sleepless nights evident in his face and posture. A case like this could be tough for a few lawyers, but with one- it was damn difficult.   
  
"Alright. And everyone's clear on the structure and the questions?" Everyone nodded. "Ok," Toby concluded. "Thanks, everybody."   
  
The president rose, and the rest of the senior staff followed suit. Everybody exited the room, only leaving CJ, Toby, and Sam standing in a sort of semicircle.   
  
"This is going to be tough, isn't it?" CJ asked quietly.   
  
Toby sighed. "Yeah. It's going to be harder than tough, CJ. This guy has the best defense lawyer in D.C., Rob Blagart. He's also the most ruthless."   
  
"You'll get though it, though," Sam added hastily. "I know you will."   
  
"Well," CJ replied softly. "I have to."   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"All rise. The honorable Judge Pamela Macarty presiding over case 11453-12 Claudia Cregg vs. the defendent, Allan Bernez." The deputy announced.   
  
CJ and Toby rose quickly, to their right stood an equally determined Bernez, Blagart, and Tom Schel, Blagart's partner. The courtroom sat as the middleaged judge took her seat.   
  
Behind CJ and Toby sat Sam and Josh (directly behind CJ's table) and then a secret service agent, Bartlet, Leo, and then another agent. A few rows behind them were countless more agents, Donna and Mrs. Bartlet, who- against her husband's request- managed to attend to support CJ.   
  
Opening statements passed in a blur to CJ. Then, it was time to call the first witness-   
  
"The prosecution calls Samuel Seaborne to the stand." Toby announced. Sam quickly walked to the chair, was sworn in, and bit his lip- waiting for Toby to begin.   
  
"Please state your name and occupation for the court," Toby said in a firm, I-know-what-I'm-doing-so-you-better-not-mess-up voice.  
  
"Samuel Seaborne. I'm the white house deputy communications director."   
  
"And how would you describe your relationship with the defendent, Mr. Seaborne?"   
  
Sam nodded, knowing that Toby wanted to seem as professional as possible. "We're friends. I've known her since the campaign, about four years."   
  
"What were you doing on the night of Friday, Febuary 10th?"   
  
"I was finishing up a speech for the Conservative Reatilion. I dozed off a little bit, woke up at about two a.m., and finished the speech around 4:20 a.m."   
  
"Then what did you do?"   
  
"I exited my office, and while I was turning the corner, I bumped into CJ."   
  
"Can you describe her appearence?"   
  
Sam closed his eyes breifly, remembering. "At first, she tried to turn around and walk away. I noticed her- her nylons were ripped so I caught up with her, and turned her around, and then I saw the bruises."   
  
"Was anything else apparently wrong?"   
  
"Her face- especially her cheeks were covered with bruises." Sam turned to glance at CJ, who was looked up momentarily to meet his gaze. "There were scratches, and she was shaking."   
  
"What did you do, then?" Toby asked.   
  
"I asked what happened and who did this to her."   
  
"What did she say?"   
  
"Allan Bernez, and that she thought he raped her. And that he knocked her unconscience before doing so." Sam gritted his teeth, and returned his gaze to Toby.   
  
"No further questions."   
  
Rob Blagart rose as Toby slowly sat. He walked a few paces forward so he was facing Sam, but positioned in front of the judge.   
  
"Sam, how far away were you, estimated, from my client's office?"   
  
Sam narrowed his eyes, seeing where the attorney was going with this. "About 500 feet away, I'd suppose."   
  
"And you heard nothing- not a door slam, not a scream?"   
  
"The television was on and my door was closed- and the offices are usually almost sound-"  
  
"Answer the question, please," Blagart interrupted.   
  
"No," Sam answered relunctantly.   
  
"Do you believe CJ is an attractive woman?"   
  
Sam's eyes widened noticibly. He was off-guard for that one. "I'm- I'm sorry?"   
  
"Do you believe-"  
  
"Objection!" Toby stood. "Irrelevance."   
  
"I'm trying to establish better the relationship between the "friends."" Rob replied smoothly.   
  
"Overruled."   
  
"So, Sam, do you believe Miss Cregg is an attractive woman?"   
  
"Well, yes. And, I hold her in very high respect." Sam answered slowly.   
  
"Have you ever had sexual relations with Miss Cregg?"   
  
"Objection!" Toby bellowed.   
  
"Revelence, your honor."   
  
"Sustained." The judge replied after a short pause.   
  
"No." Sam stated sternly, glancing at CJ. CJ's cheeks were flustered, and Sam began to blush slightly.   
  
  



End file.
